Perły i wieprze/2
1}} o wieprzach Szymon Chrząszcz znieważa sakrament małżeństwa Wielu miałem przyjaciół malarzy, albowiem człowiek z zasadami demokratycznymi nie jest zbytnio wybredny; wiele też z tego powodu zniosłem utrapień, co opisywałem już niejednokrotnie. taki bowiem stwór boski od pędzla żyje niespokojnie i ma czasem pomysły zgoła obłąkane, czasem zaś - od święta - nawet takie, których by się wstydził uczciwy, o dobrą opinię dbający wariat zawodowy. Z wielkim też smutkiem opowiedziałem w jednej z najmniej mądrych moich książek o malarzu Szymonie Chrząszczu, który zapragnąwszy skończyć samobójstwem, nie tylko że sam nie zepsuł kuli, która miała roztrzaskać mu głowę, ale i drugiemu dżentelmenowi zastrzelić się nie dał, bo to już taka łajdacka, malarska natura. Ten ci to Chrząszcz (trzeba być malarzem albo zbrodniarzem typowym, aby sobie takie wykoncypować nazwisko) wielkim mnie potem napełnił zmartwieniem, kiedy w sprawie rozwodów pisać postanowił memoriał do papieża. Rozmaite go się czepiały pomysły, mniej lub wiece] silnie dowodzące rozmiękczenia mózgu i nerwowego rozstroju, chociaż czasem nie można było odmówić logiczności jego zbrodniczym postępkom albo też prostoty w ujęciu złodziejskiego tematu. Wielkie, słynne w dziejach kryminalistyki zbrodnie tym się zawsze odznaczają, że są zdumiewająco proste. Tak też było w sprawie: Róża Gebetbuch kontra Szymon Chrząszcz. Niewiasta owa miała przedziwne to szczęście, że się do jej kamienicy sprowadził z całym swoim dobytkiem ten mój przyjaciel. Pokój miał pierwszej klasy z kaflanym piecem i z hakiem na lampę prawie w samym środku sufitu; jednakże tych symbolów wymyślnego komfortu używał Chrząszcz zupełnie nieprawidłowo, gdyż na haku wisiał manekin, jako model do znakomitego obrazu Wisielec w parku, do którego twarzy ja znów pozowałem. Wedle zdania bowiem mojego przyjaciela trudno było o znalezienie lepszej fizjognomii dla wisielca, niźli była moja, tym bardziej że z dość uporczywego głodu miałem wonczas twarz przemiłe zieloną z lekkim, uroczym, żółtym odcieniem. Piec zaś zastępował staropolski lamus, w którym Chrząszcz chował śmiecie, jakieś butelki, kołnierzyki i mankiety, aby się nie błąkały po apartamencie, listy od krawca i szewca, pozwy sądowe, parę moich książek, kalosz, od którego nie było pary, fotografie kilku swoich narzeczonych z trzydniowym wypowiedzeniem i inne takie rzeczy pamiątkowe, wielkim owiane sentymentem, a czasem prawdziwą miłością. O ten piec właśnie była awantura, był to bowiem sprzęt dość szanowny, bo uczyniony z kafli, na każdej zaś jaśniała na zielono uczyniona burbońska lilia. Stało się tedy jednego dnia, że Chrząszcz zwołał Żydki rozmaite, a swoje przyjacioły, i długo, długo coś z nimi gadał. Narada była niesłychanie tajemnicza, choć bardzo ożywiona, skończyła się zaś tym, że Żydki rozebrały piec po jednej kafelce i wyniosły po cichu z kamienicy, która mimo to stała dalej. Wyrwiesz człowiekowi ząb, a przecież jeszcze nie kona, jeden tedy piec mniej, jeden więcej żadnej jeszcze kamienicy nie zaszkodził. Rozumowanie jest co najmniej słuszne, zależy tylko, z jakiego patrzeć na to punktu. Aż tu przychodzi do pana Szymona Chrząszcza pani Róża Gebetbuch. - Dzień dobry panu, panie Chrząszcz! - Dzień dobry pani! pani jest coraz ładniejsza, pani Gebetbuch. Pani pewnie po komorne? - Jak pan może mówić podobną niewłaściwość? Ja się chciałam tylko przekonać, czy pan zdrów, bo mi mówili, że pan źle wygląda! Ale jak mi pan przypomniał komorne, to możemy i o tym pogadać. Panie Chrząszcz! - Co się pani stało? - Panie Chrząszcz! Czy mi się śni? - Nie, tylko pani jest bardzo do twarzy, kiedy pani jest zdumiona. - To jest... ja nie wiem, co to jest... to jest rozbój! Gdzie jest piec? Chrząszcz się nasrożył, zmarszczył swoje sumiaste brwi, a na twarz spłynęła mu straszliwa fala oburzenia. Spojrzał w kąt, gdzie w istocie nie stało nic takiego, co by mogło przypominać ów sprzęt. I jak człowiek poruszony do żywego wyrządzoną mu krzywdą zawołał: - To tutaj nie ma nawet pieca? A do stu diabłów, to ładne mieszkanie! - Panie Chrząszcz, gdzie jest piec? - Dobrze, że mi pani zwróciła uwagę, dzisiaj się wyprowadzam, ładne mieszkanie! Sprowadził się potem do mnie, co przyjąłem z oznakami szczerego zachwytu, bo zawsze, co dwóch, to nie jeden, a Chrząszcz do tego był bardzo mocny, kiedy zaś wpadł w szał, był nawet straszny. Złamać komuś nogę, to tak jak złamać wykałaczkę; bardzo to tedy było ładnie, kiedy się rano odzywa charakterystyczne pukanie do drzwi, bośmy dzwonka nie mieli. - Chrząszcz, idź otwórz - powiadam - ktoś "dzwoni". On wdziewał na siebie jakiś chiton, w który stroił modela, rozburzał sobie ręką włosy i otwierał drzwi. - Do kogo? - Nie do pana... Ja w sprawie tych dwóch rubli za kanapę... Ja już trzeci miesiąc... Niech panowie oddadzą kanapę... A Chrząszcz pytał najniespodziewaniej: - Co dzisiaj jest za dzień? - Co to znaczy "za dzień"? - Ja się pana pytam, co dziś za dzień? - Wszystko jedno, dzisiaj jest piątek... - No to pan umrzesz w piątek! - Co to jest "umrzesz w piątek"? Ja umrę, kiedy mnie się spodoba... - Nieprawda, bo pan umrzesz, kiedy mnie się spodoba. Ja dziś mam taki humor, że muszę kogoś zabić. Może się pan chce ze mną bić? Ja panu potem oddam kanapę, abyś się miał na czym położyć... Wtedy już Chrząszcz gadał do powietrza, albowiem baletnica takich nie czyni skoków ani jeleń, jak ów człowiek poczciwy. Chrząszcz zresztą bardzo lubił załatwiać wszelkie takie interesy i bardzo nam się dobrze działo, byliśmy bowiem w kamienicy ludzie popularni i otoczeni nie tyle szacunkiem, ile ludzką miłością. Kochały nas przede wszystkim wszystkie kucharki, jako że ten odłam kobiecej społeczności ma serce dziwnie dobre i poczciwe, choć pysk każda pieprzem ma zaprawny i imbirem. W Chrząszczu się wszystkie kochały przede wszystkim dlatego, że się ślicznie nazywał i według ich "gustu", i dlatego także, że bestia była srodze w ramionach rozrosła; ja zaś miałem od suteren do trzeciego piętra niesłychaną sławę literacką, z czego przy sprzyjających warunkach można było żyć wcale dostatnio; ja załatwiałem korespondencję miłosną całej kamienicy, a pisałem tak dziwnie czule i wzruszająco, że potrafiłem zdobyć jednej kucharce z powrotem narzeczonego, który zdawał się na wieki stracony, opętany bowiem został przez heterę "kapeluszową", kasjerkę z kinematografu. Sztuka pisania listów miłosnych jest rzeczą trudną w ogóle, list miłosny jednakże, przeznaczony dla policjanta, strażaka, woźnego od akcyzy, a już najgorzej kaprala od piechoty, jest rzeczą trudną niesłychanie, potrzebne jest do tej imprezy cudowne wżycie się w te zacne dusze i stosowanie się subtelne do okoliczności i do społecznego stanowiska oblubieńca, zawsze jednakże motywem przewodnim takiej epistoły musi być wielka i bezbrzeżna tęsknota, akcent poddania się i uznania niezmiernej jego duchowej przewagi, koniecznie są jednakże wplątane w to wszystko zwroty silne, zdecydowane i obrazowe: Bo ci, duszo mojej duszy, jeszcze Matka Boska nogi i ręce połamie za to moje nieszczęście i za tę moją krzywdę, ale Ty tego nie doczekasz, kochanku mój i ulubienic moje, bo taki prosty cham i taki kieszonkowy złodziej cieszyć się nie będzie, aby biedna dziewczyna przez niego ślipia wypłakała. Albo tak lirycznie: ...Na łące mi przysięgałeś, na trawce majowej klęczałeś, słoneczko widziało, serce moje płakało. Gdzie ty teraz jesteś, kiedy ja się tak skarżę jak ptaszyna, co straciła matkę i ojca? A ja wiem, gdzie ty jesteś. Serce moje ma cztery oczy i wszystko widzi, choć wszystkie oczy mam zapłakane, ale tę lafiryndę jeszcze zobaczę i kiszki z niej wypruję, żebym nawet w kryminale zginąć miała z twoim, Jasiu, imieniem na ustach w mej ostatniej godzinie, i kapelusz jej zedrę na ulicy, i po mordzie ją spiorę, na co ci przysięgam na twoją i moją miłość, bom się w Tobie zakochała na moje nieszczęście i ręce zarobiłam do łokci, aby ci te trzy koszule kupić, ale ty je nosić będziesz na śmiertelnej pościeli... Ja pisałem, jakaś biedna Kasia siedziała przy mnie i wypłakiwała swój ból do kałamarza, a Chrząszcz egzekwował honoraria. Znosił ci do domu kawę, cukier, herbatę, pieprz i sól, czasem cielęcinę na zimno, cztery polana drzewa, wszystko to jednym słowem, co kucharka może ukraść w solidnym domu bez zwrócenia uwagi. A raz, ale to był wyjątek i jego tylko zasługa, przyniósł - że to była Wielkanoc - prawie całe święcone, gdyż ja napisałem Maryni z pierwszego piętra bardzo, bardzo smutny list, a on namalował na nim krwawe, płaczące serce i na kopercie, tuszem, czarną, żałobną zrobił obwódkę. To nie był list, to było arcydzieło, które by rafinowanego zbrodniarza zwróciło na drogę cnoty. Żyliśmy tak w miłości ludzkiej, ostrzegani natychmiast przez jedenaście kucharek, kiedy się tylko jaki podejrzany Żydowin pokazał w kamienicy, czujnym hasłem: „Panie malarz, pogan idzie!” - a sława nasza rozciągała się aż do trzeciej ulicy, gdzie nam jeden bałwan, dramaturg swoją drogą znakomity, konkurencję czynił nieznośną, bo umiał zmyślać w listach niestworzone historie i aranżował wybornie udane samobójstwa. Ale się jakoś żyło. Ja pisałem wiersze, Chrząszcz malował wielki obraz, bardzo ładny i strasznie miły; siedzieliśmy przed nim nieraz godzinami, zaś po długim milczeniu mówiłem memu przyjacielowi: - Ty, Chrząszcz, może z tego można zrobić siennik? Szkoda płótna... Chrząszcz wtedy nie odpowiadał, tylko powoli, nie spiesząc się, wychodził z godnością. - Ty dokąd? - Idę się upić! - To może razem? - Z hołotą nie siadam do uczty. Po godzinie wracał, gdyż kopiejki nie miał przy duszy, budzi mnie ze snu i powiada: - Już jestem pijany i jeśli jeszcze jedno słowo powiesz, to cię uduszę. - Dobrze, Szymonie. Życie mi już zbrzydło. Zacne serca mają malarze, ale ten to miał z pewnością najzacniejsze; kochany to był malarz i drogi przyjaciel, chociaż dwóch rzeczy nie znosił: wody i wierszy. Wierszy nigdy nie czytał, wody zaś rzadko używał zewnętrznie, nigdy zaś wewnętrznie, co mu dawało pogodę ducha i napawało ochotą do życia, które miało dziwną słabość do Szymona Chrząszcza, mściło się bowiem na nim za całe mnogie pokolenie malarskie. Ten i ów sprzedał jakiś obraz wyświechtany, bezczelnie banalny i głupi, a Chrząszcz pazury sobie zdzierał, palił się, gorączkował, całą duszę swoją jasną, czystą i dobrą rozświetlał na płótnie po to tylko, aby przyszedł jakiś szympans, przez używanie chustki do nosa jedynie do ludzi podobny, i zagadał: - To jest dzikie! tego się można w nocy nastraszyć! Przeświadczenie i głęboka, serdeczna wiara, że takiego złodzieja gdzieś kiedyś paraliż tknie, było nam w dniach owych jedyną pociechą. Tylko jeść nie było co... Raz nas jednakże nędza przycisnęła tak mocno, że aż skwierczało; w pokoju było zimno, jakby nas dobry Pan Bóg chciał zakonserwować w mrozie, aby potomność mogła oglądać nasze inteligentne fizjognomie w całej ich świetności; rozpacz wyciągnęła się na żydowskiej kanapie, głód stał przy drzwiach sztywno jak lokaj. Był samowar i była woda, ale i król żydowski, Salomon, herbaty z tego jeszcze by nie zrobił. - Chrząszcz - powiadam - namaluj bażanta, to jest bardzo smaczne bydlę! Chrząszcz jednak nie odpowiadał, bowiem bardzo myślał; nie umiem powiedzieć, z pomocą jakiego czynił to organu, żyły jednak nigdy mu podczas myślenia nie nabrzmiewały na skroniach, czy też na czole, lecz zawsze na karku i na rękach, co świadczy, że taki malarz rozmyśla z wielkim trudem, ale mocno. Wreszcie powiedział jedno jedyne słowo: - Ciotka!... Ciotka, to jest bardzo wzniosłe słowo i może wiele znaczyć; wiedziałem o tym, że mój przyjaciel miał bardzo bogatego wuja, który wszystko zapisał na kościół, co mu jednak mało pomogło, bo to kanalia była pierwszej klasy, ale o ciotce nic dotąd nie słyszałem. Pytam tedy z daleka: - Pani Chrząszcz? - Byle pudło nie nosi szlachetnego nazwiska. Zowie się Domicela Kopytko i mieszka za Wisłą. - Hrabina? - Nie, dość porządna kobieta, tylko szakal. Pieniądze dusi... - A ma? - Jakby nie miała, kiedy jest ciotka? - Może i tak być. Co z nią zrobimy? - Ja nic, ale ty... - Ha! - ryknąłem uradowany - zadusić? - Potem można, ale przedtem nich coś da. Ja do niej nie pójdę, ale tobie może się tam co uda. Powiedz, żem ręce i nogi połamał albo coś takiego - ona mnie tak bardzo kocha, że chętnie uwierzy. - Jak się do niej gada? - Gada się "panno Domicelo", bo chociaż miała trzech mężów, ale ceni panieństwo. Takiego liszaja nikt na swoje sumienie brać nie chciał i każdy umierał przed nią. - Patrzcie, patrzcie! I ja mam tam iść! Dobrze! Pobłogosław mi, Chrząszczu! Chrząszcz uczynił się poważmy jak ksiądz przy obiedzie, wyciągnął ponade mną ręce i mruczał z namaszczeniem: Na lwa srogiego bez obawy siądziesz ''I na ogromnym smoku, jeździć będziesz! Bardzo słusznie. Wziąłem pelerynę, w której wyglądałem jak chudy hiszpański grand, trochę jak taki marszałek, co idzie koło karawanu, trochę zaś tak, jak tania kuchnia dla inteligencji; na ręce wdziałem jakieś białe rękawiczki, które Szymonowi pozostały jeszcze z wojska, bardzo ładne rękawiczki, ale je mogłem wygodnie włożyć także na nogi. Zdawało mi się, żem z katafalku uciekł. Niemniej jednak musiałem wyglądać bardzo przystojnie, szczególniej zaś te białe rękawiczki czyniły widok mej postaci w miarę szlachetnym, w miarę imponującym, wśród kucharek bowiem naszej kamienicy poszła wieść, że idę się żenić, bom się ubrał jak hrabia. Serce we mnie się tłukło, alem szedł. Przychodzę pod jakieś drzwi, żegnam się krzyżem świętym, potem pukam nieśmiało, jakbym chciał wejść do własnego grobu. - Czy tu mieszka panna Domicela Kopytko? - A jak tutaj, to co? - Właściwie nic, ale bardzo ważna sprawa. Panna Domicela wyglądała tak, jakby się jej w grobie nudziło, więc wstała na parę godzin, aby pocerować pończochy. Zęby to miała aż dwa, ale za to bardzo ładne, z miłym, zielonym, szmaragdowym połyskiem, i oczki bardzo śmieszne, szybko na wsze strony latające, wcale mądre i złodziejskie. Przybrana w barchany siedziała rozparta na jakimś straszliwym fotelu, który z tego powodu wszystkie pakuły wyrywał z rozpaczy ze swego własnego wnętrza. Miało się jednak wrażenie, że panna Domicela każdej się chwili porwie i wyleci na koźli sabat; ręce miała panienka łapczywe, ciągle w ruchu, nogi zasię stateczne, na szerokiej podstawie. - Moje uszanowanie pani... Kłaniam się jej bardzo uprzejmie, szurając nogami trochę dla większego efektu, trochę dla dodania sobie odwagi. - Pan czego? - Ja do pani dobrodziejki... - Głośniej pan gadaj, uszów na loterii nie wygrałam. Nie ze starości ogłuchłam, tylko z wilgoci. - O, to się zdarza, proszę pani! - A pan wyłysiał także nie ze starości, tylko się pan ładnie musiał balować... - To rodzinne, proszę pani. - Ładna musi być familia! - powiada na to ciocia, ale bez widocznej intencji obrażenia mnie - a z kim mam przyjemność? Powiadam jej nazwisko, a baba pośmiała. - Jak, jak? Powiadam jej jeszcze raz; trochę znów zżółkła, ale nie bardzo. Patrzy na mnie, patrzy, dziwi się i bardzo jest niespokojna. Aż jej wreszcie ulżyło: - To pan ładne książki pisze, niech pana krew zaleje za takie książki! Co takiego? Zdawało mi się, żem źle słyszał, alem zrobił "skromną twarz" i powiadam: - Za wiele uznania, panno Domicelo... - Pan do mnie nie mów "panno Domicelo", bom w jednym łóżku z panem nie leżała. Własną piersią mogłam pana była wykarmić, tylko że wtedy byłoby z pana coś lepszego wyrosło... W oczach mi się zaćmiło, kiedym się wyobraził w tej sytuacji i kiedym, idąc za słowami panny Domiceli, spojrzał na jej piersi. Alem wreszcie otrzeźwiał i choć nagle poczułem straszliwą suchość w gardle, jednakże duch we mnie wstąpił, kiedym pomyślał, że im kto ma lepsze serce, tym jest bardziej ordynarny. Staram się tedy być niesłychanie uprzejmym: - Czy pani pozwoli mi usiąść? - Tu nie kryminał, ale jak pan tu już wlazł, to pan siadaj! - Dziękuję najuprzejmiej. Siadam, a ciocia zaczyna mi się znowu przyglądać bardzo długo i nie może wyjść ze zdumienia; czasem pokręci dziwnie głową, wreszcie gada już sama ze sobą: - ...Zdawałoby się, że trzech nie umie zliczyć i oczy poczciwe ma... A jak książkę napisze, to jak świnia... - Och, pani dobrodziejko! - Po co pan takie kawałki pisze, że się z tego spowiadać trzeba? - Bo opieki nie mam, proszę pani. Gdyby osoba tak czcigodna, jak pani, raczyła czuwać nade mną... - Na głowę jeszcze nie upadłam. Trzech mężów miałam, a żadnego ani utrzymać, ani na dobre drogi sprowadzić! Jak się łajdak urodzi, to go już nie przerobisz... Modli się pan kiedy? - Naturalnie, że się modlę. Przed jedzeniem zawsze, po jedzeniu zawsze... - Gadaj to pan komu innemu, a nie mnie. A co pan mi właściwie ma do gadania? - Bardzo ważne sprawy, szanowna pani. Otóż, jak pani zapewne wiadomo, pani ma krewnego... - Co za krewnego? - Sławnego malarza, Szymona Chrząszcza... Jezus Maria! Górny ząb cioci szczęknął o dolny z taką siłą, że jej coś w czaszce musiało się nadwerężyć. - On jest diabła krewny, a nie mój! - Ma pani rację, pani dobrodziejko. Między sobą my to nazywamy: niedokrewny krewny. I wcale się nie dziwię, że się pani nie chce przyznać do tego pokrewieństwa, gdyż to jest człowiek zgubiony. - Panu także nic nie brakuje... - Tak, proszę pani, ale on jest ciężko chory i ciągle majaczy. - Jak się upił, to niech ma za swoje. - Wszystko o nim można powiedzieć, ale to jedno, to nieprawda. On się wcale nie upił; ten człowiek od sześciu dni leży w gorączce i ciągle mówi tylko to jedno słowo: Domicela... Domicela... i tak przez całą noc. Serce się kraje. - To mu pan powiedz, niech sobie mną gęby nie wyciera. - Jak mu to powiem, kiedy nieprzytomny? - Już wy się porozumiecie, przyjacioły od siedmiu złodziei. A zresztą ja panu coś powiem: gdyby on nawet na katafalku leżał, to ja jeszcze nie uwierzę, żeby umarł. To jest byk, a nie ludzka osoba... A pan to nie wie, jak on opowiadał, żem dziecko miała z listonoszem? - Może się zdarzyć, szanowna pani... listonosz wszędzie chodzi. - Zwariował pan czy co?! A jak mnie na goło malował, to także nic? - Może malował anioła, a modela nie miał... Ciocia była sina. - Własny mąż mnie tak nigdy nie widział, jak on mnie namalował! - Krzywdziła pani męża... Ciocia nie słyszała już nawet, co ja mówię, słuchała tylko własnej furii. - A jak opowiadał, że sobie koszulę perfumuje, to może także nic?! Chrząszcz się nazywa, a jest świnia... - Ale zawsze krewny, proszę pani. - Ale, ale! Pan jeszcze wszystkiego nie wie. Przecież on gadał, że pod spódnicą nic nie noszę i po ulicach chodzę, jak jest wiatr, aby ludzie mieli przyjemność, kiedy co zobaczą. - Ależ panno Domicelo, to już chyba dla pani dobra... - I ja go mam ratować? Powiedz mu pan, niech ścianę gryzie... Gdzież on jest? Przecież niedawno był w Rzymie? - Jest teraz na łożu boleści... - I pana tutaj przysłał? - Tak, szanowna pani. Powiedział do mnie: "Idź do siostry mojej matki, która ma złote serce. Idź i powiedz, że cierpię!" Ciocię w tej chwili jakby kto na sto koni wsadził; uśmiechnęła się chytrze i złośliwie. - Tak panu powiedział? - Mam jeszcze w uszach te słowa... - Ja się teraz nie dziwię, że pan takie złodziejskie książki pisze; tożeś pan mówił przed chwilą, że jest nieprzytomny i nic nie gada! - Ja tak powiedziałem? - A kto, ja? - Może się tylko tak wyraziłem. Ach, w istocie, on mi to powiedział oczyma. - Patrzcie, patrzcie! I pan to tak zaraz zrozumiał? - Dusza zrozumie zawsze drugą duszę. - Toteż i ja pana także zaraz zrozumiałam. - Wrodzony spryt, szanowna pani... - Nie zawracaj pan głowy! Do pyska nie macie co włożyć, więc jazda do cioci... A ciocia nie studnia i na rosolisy nie da. - Na rosolisy? Co to jest? - Biedactwo kochane! Pan nie wie, co rosolis? Literata, a nie wie, co to rosolis! Pan, zdaje się, już z flaszeczki zamiast mleka ssał rosolisy, bo to wódka. - Och, jak pani może krzywdzić człowieka? Ciocia się jednak powoli z jędzy uczyniła niewiastą. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby na mnie patrzyła z miłością, ale nie patrzyła już na mnie jak na zdechłego konia. Gdzieś tam w niej może jakieś serce się tłucze, tylko te dwa strażnicze malachitowe zęby nie dopuszczą do niego litości. Zaczęła wreszcie, kiedy się burza przewaliła przez jej pierś szlachetną jak przez rumowisko, mówić o oktawę niżej i nie tak zgryźliwie, ja się zaś także nieco ośmieliłem i zdjąłem Szymonowe rękawiczki, bo mi mocno przeszkadzały w gestykulacji. Po chwili nawet, kiedy mi się jakiś parszywy kundel nawinął pod krzesłem, zdaje się, że cioci wielki ulubieniec, pogłaskałem go, uśmiechając się uprzejmie, choć byłbym go kopnął z nieludzką radością, taki bestia miał dziwnie niesympatyczny pysk. Ale warknęło na mnie tylko to bezecne bydlę, co cioci dało sposobność do niezupełnie cichej uwagi: - I pies się zaraz pozna na człowieku... Ja bardzo lubię takie aforyzmy, o ile takiego, co je robi, można potem długo męczyć, przypiekając mu podeszwy rozpalonym żelazem, ale od cioci musiałem to znieść, bo co przyjaciel, to przyjaciel. Nie słysząc więc jej uwagi, powiadam w zręcznej formie serdecznego uznania: - Przemiła psina, musi być bardzo wierną... A ciocia na to: - Przez dziecko do mamy, a przez psa do cioci. Pan jest bardzo mądry, ale mnie to pan nie kupi. Pan Bóg z tobą, kobieto! - pomyślałem sobie. - Wolałbym kupić tyfus albo cholerę. Nie mogłem jednakże nie przyznać jej przenikliwości rozsądku w zawiłych sprawach psychologicznych. Zauważyłem w rezultacie, żeśmy się z ciocią porozumieli w odpowiednich granicach, należało więc dążyć do jakiegoś praktycznego zrealizowania poselstwa. Ale co ciężko, to ciężko. Uprzejmość na nic, patos psu na buty, czułość do stu diabłów, kłamstwo każde dostaje od cioci w pysk. Ciocia jednakże uporczywie nad czymś rozmyśla, ja zaś oczy w nią trzymałem utkwione i dzierżę na smyczy całą uwagę, zupełnie jak strzelec, który wzrok nieruchomy utkwił w jedno miejsce, skąd się za chwilę zerwie kuropatwa. Wprawdzie panna Domicela wcale nie kuropatwa, tylko puchacz, ale sytuacja jest podobna; pies przed ciocią jeszcze bardziej przypomina mi polowanie. Ciocia zaczyna wreszcie "farbować".- To on nie jest wcale chory? Widzę, że przez chorobę się nie dojedzie, a skrucha więcej znaczy u tej Putyfary niż grzech. Powiadam tedy: - Przed panią nic się nie ukryje... To samo i Chrząszcz mi powiedział, który niezmiernie przenikliwość pani ceni. On mi nawet więcej powiedział: "Idź - powiada - ucałuj jej ręce i nie łżyj. Powiedz, że nie mam co jeść, a powiedz to po prostu i szczerze!" Tak mi to rzekł, jak Boga kocham, tylko widzi pani, panno Domicelo, ja już tak z przyzwyczajenia nałgałem. Strasznie bym się chciał od tego odzwyczaić, bo to i niemoralne, i ciężko z tym żyć. I jeśli mi tylko Pan Bóg pozwoli doczekać Wielkiej Nocy, to do spowiedzi pójdę i księdza się zapytam, co na to zrobić? Otóż to!... Ale ja już tak z rozpaczy mówiłem, bo choć on teraz nie chory, ale może rozchorować się z głodu. Pani pojęcia nie ma, jak on teraz wygląda: wynędzniały, blady, żółty prawie. Mój Boże, żeby to on tak wyglądał jak pani, panno Domicelo!... Spojrzałem spod oka i widzę, że baba nie od tego, aby słuchać komplimentów, choć do twarzy byłoby jej tylko w trumnie. - Bo się nie zapijam i z Bogiem żyję - powiada ciocia. Powiedziała to zaś tak łagodnie, że dusza we mnie zadrżała z radości; zaczynam więc na jej nutę: - Tak, to prawda. On trochę za wiele pił, ale teraz ani kropli. - Niech Bóg broni! Godzi go się poratować, choć pani dobrodziejka sama zapewne nie ma bardzo wiele... - Nic nie mam! Trzy pogrzeby mężom sprawiłam... - Daj Boże jeszcze trzy! Aż mnie na chwilę zatchnęło, kiedy mi te słowa uciekły z ust. Zastanawiam się, czym nie strzelił głupstwa. Ale nie! Słowo daję, że się to babie podobało! Jak tak, to i dobrze, gadam tedy jak najęty: - Coś tam jeszcze musiało pozostać, panno Domicelo, bo inaczej ludzie by tak nie zazdrościli, jak zazdroszczą. On wiele nie potrzebuje, ot, na kawałek suchego chleba... Ciocia się poruszyła. - Ja coś panu powiem, bo się pan tak zmęczy gadaniem; jest pan jego przyjaciel, to mu pan to powtórz. Dam mu teraz przez pana dwa ruble, bo jak więcej, to przepije, a pan mi podpisze, że pan wziął, i on niech podpisze, że dostał. Kto was wie? Literata i malarz dwa bratanki, a pieniądze gdzieś się zapodzieją. - Ależ panno Domicelo!... - Obrażać się pan nie potrzebuje, a starej kobiecie wolno prawdę powiedzieć. - Dwa ruble?!? - A pan zaraz myślał, że co? Że mu kamienicę dam, aby mi mury popaskudził? Idź pan na rynek, to może pan znajdzie więcej. Dwa ruble piechotą nie chodzą, a ja cały dzień żyję za takie pieniądze. Patrzcie ich, dwa hrabie! Siedziałem przybity i opuściłem głowę na piersi, słuchając jednakże dalej terkotania, które się, homerowym mówiąc stylem, dobywało zza płotu zębów. Tylko że to nie był płot, ale dwa kołki w płocie. Ciocia miała mi jeszcze do powiedzenia wiele, i to rzeczy, których się najmniej spodziewałem. - Nie potrzebuje pan zaraz krzyczeć, żem skąpa... Komu zostawię? Obcym ludziom? Zawsze to on jest syn mojej siostry... - Święta prawda, szanowna pani. - Toteż jemu zostawię, ale za życia ani grosza... Ani grosza, żeby na ulicy kamienie tłukł, żeby wodę nosił! - O, tego on nie zrobi! Kamienie tłuc, to nie zbrodnia, ale wodę nosić! Ha! - Nie bądź pan taki wesoły, bo ja mówię ważne rzeczy. On jest, widzi pan, ostatni z familii, a ja familijny honor znam. I dam tylko wtedy, dam nawet za życia, jeśli się ożeni i syna będzie miał. Tylko wtedy!... O dobry Boże! Kiedy w noc ciemną grom nagle drogę rozwidni, zajdzie wtedy pod strzechę biedny wędrowiec. Tysiąc świeczek mignęło mi w oczach i cała radość życia. Taki śmieszny warunek, jak żona i syn! O panno Domicelo! Przytomność umysłu wyratowała już wielu ludzi z biedy, tedy nagle, bez przygotowań, jak znakomity aktor, co bez czytania roli wychodzi na scenę, zerwałem się z krzesła i taką miałem radość w oczach, że ciocia zaniemówiła. Zdobyła się tylko na pytanie zasadnicze: - Czy pan kołowacizny dostał? - Panno Domicelo - krzyknąłem - jak to? To pani o niczym nie wie? - Czego pan tak krzyczy? O czym mam wiedzieć? - Że Chrząszcz już jest dawno żonaty? Ciocia wydęła ze zdumienia coś takiego, co kiedyś, w epoce kamiennej, mogło być piersią, i otworzyła usta. - Chrząszcz?? - I że ma syna?? - Syna?! - To ten złodziej nawet o błogosławieństwo pani nie prosił? Przecież on kilka lat temu się ożenił, syna ma jak aniołek i żonę taką, jakiej niewart. Czy pani żartuje, czy pani naprawdę nie wiedziała? - Żebym tak skonała na miejscu! - Ależ niech Bóg broni! I córkę miał, ale umarła; płakał wtedy, droga pani, jak bóbr i głową tak tłukł o ścianę, że się sąsiedzi zlatywali pytać, co się stało. Potem mu się syn urodził, śliczny, mały syn, podobny do niego. Strasznie mądre dziecko, teraz się już czytać uczy. Ciocia osłabła; patrzyła na mnie jak na wariata; z oczu spływała jej radość pomieszana z niedowierzeniem; zaczęła mówić urywanym głosem: - Jak pan znowu łże, to pana kara boska spotka... Na to ja: - Panno Domicelo! Czy można wymyślić żonę i dziecko? Ta pytająca odpowiedź była tak głęboka, że nic na to odpowiedzieć nie było można, toteż panna Domicela dostała gwałtownych wypieków i wyglądała z tym jak wymalowana na gębie mumia jakiejś wiedźmy z czasów dwudziestej trzeciej dynastii. Zaczyna mówić delirycznie, łapiąc oddech: - I syna ma, powiada pan? A czy chrzczony? - Doskonale... pani ciociu! To "pani ciociu" zadławiło mnie na chwilę jak rybia ość. - Jakże się nazywa ten maleńki? - Jak się nazywa? O, bardzo ładnie, naturalnie, że bardzo ładnie!... Zaraz... bo to widzi pani, raz go wołają tak, a raz znowu inaczej... - Dwojga imion? - Dwojga? On jest trojga imion, proszę pani! Obmyślaliśmy cały tydzień, aż nam jeden biskup poradził. Aha! Niech pani uważa: nazywa się Józef - Marek - Aureliusz... Jak rzymski cesarz. Uważa pani, to nie byle jak, ale: Marek - Aureliusz... jak rzymski cesarz. Ale na co dzień wołają go: Józiu! - i on zaraz na to odpowiada. - Patrzcie, patrzcie! - A widzi pani, że Szymon miał do pani żal... Nie dał nawet znać, że się żeni... No, ale niech mu to pani przebaczy. Co miał biedaczysko robić? Zakochał się na śmierć, bo to anioł był, nie kobieta, a ślub to brał potajemnie, bo się jej ojciec nie chciał zgodzić w żaden sposób. - Co pan mówi? A któż on taki? - Dobrze to ja tego nie wiem, jak tam naprawdę było, wiem to tylko, że jej napisał tak: "Wybieraj, albo malarza, albo mnie!" A ona wybrała malarza! Ten jej ojciec to jakiś zbankrutowany baron i za nic w świecie nie chciał, aby się jego córka nazywała pani Chrząszczowa. - A cóż to, Chrząszcz, wypadł sroce spod ogona? - Czasem i to się zdarza, panno Domicelo, jeśli sroka jest żarłoczna, ale rodzina Chrząszczów to nie jest byle kto. Podobno dziadek Szymcia, rzeźnik, to na starość aż radcą miejskim został. Zresztą Szymek jest sławny malarz i wolno mu się nazywać, jak mu się podoba. Ciocia słuchała słów moich z ogniami w oczach, pojąłem tedy, że jest bardzo czuła na familijny honor, małżeństwo zaś Chrząszczowe przyprawiło ją niemal o delirium, bo od czasu do czasu patrzyła na mnie z rozrzewnieniem godnym lepszego niźli ja obiektu. Radość swoją z małżeństwa siostrzeńca okazywała, jak umiała najżywiej, zdawało mi się nawet przez chwilę, że jej dwa szmaragdy zębów jaśniej zabłysły i wcale pogodnie. Długośmy jeszcze mówili na ten temat, ja zaś przez ten czas zdobyć zdołałem wstęp wolny do serca cioci, do którego wszedłem bardzo uroczyście, czasem bowiem jest człowiekowi wszystko jedno. Pies panny Domiceli przestał również patrzeć na mnie z pogardą i obwąchiwał mnie dosyć życzliwie. Aż wreszcie ciocia westchnęła głęboko i przejmująco, jak zraniona łania czy coś takiego; słaniając się jak ranny gladiator idzie do komody, manipuluje długo około zardzewiałego zęba zamku, który znając cioci charakter, zaciął się i ani rusz puścić nie chce; szuka potem ciocia długo pod stosami bielizny bardzo czerwono znaczonej i dobywa spod niej jakiś worek skórzany, związany sznurkiem, odęty jak bukłak z koźlej skóry i brudny jak dusza skąpca. Mimo wielkiej ze mną zgody widzę jednakże, że ciocia ukrywa, jak może, niechlujne, a bogate jego wnętrze. Zdaje się, że tak tylko - na wszelki wypadek. - Teraz ze sobą walczy!... - myślę ja. Panna Domicela idzie jednakże do drugiego pokoju, przynosi jakąś wielką, szczerbatą flaszkę z atramentem, którym można smarować osie u wozów, pióro takie, że nim tylko rozpacz może pisać list do nędzy, papier taki, którego by uczciwy pies za żadną nie zjadł cenę, i stanąwszy nade mną, każe mi głosem nabrzmiałym od wzruszenia, niemal tragicznie uroczystym, choć z lekka skrzypiącym, pisać za dyktandem, co następuje: Poświadczam, że z rąk Domiceli Kopytko, prywatnej, otrzymałem rubli sto do wręczenia artyście malarzowi, Szymonowi Chrząszczowi, i daję najświętsze słowo honoru, i przed obliczem boskim przysięgam, które widzi, bo bez świadków daję, że mu je oddam w całości tego samego dnia, aby tymi pieniędzmi polepszył los ukochanej żony swojej i jedynaka, syna, Józefa Marka Aureliusza. Jeszcze raz przysięgam pod karą boską, że mu to oddam bez żadnego szachrajstwa i kręcenia, bośmy już takich widzieli, co tylko pieniądz do ręki, a już go nie ma, bo z lafiryndą uciekł, i na dobre mu powiem, aby użył, nie z koleżkami, bo pieniądze nie kradzione, tylko krwawica to jest i siódmy pot, i nigdy byłby tego nie dostał, gdyby się był nie ożenił. Przebaczam ci, Szymciu, co twój przyjaciel słyszy, i podpisuje imieniem i nazwiskiem... Sonetu najpiękniejszego nie pisałem z taką radością, jak ten cyrograf, pod którym podpisałem się zamaszyście i z niesłychaną kawalerską fantazją. Ciocia zdarła pazurem nieco tynku ze ściany, przysypała to, dmuchnęła i przeczytała raz jeszcze, i bardzo jej się styl własny musiał podobać, bo niebo jej się otworzyło w oczach. Trochę kaprawe niebo, ale zawsze niebo; potem daje mi banknot, na którym była nie tylko "krwawica i siódmy pot", ale i masło, i łzy, i inne takie paskudztwa; wreszcie mówi: - Pan nie jest taki zły, jak pan wygląda, toteż mi pan jeszcze jedno musi przyobiecać. Myślę sobie w tej chwili, że jak mi baba zaproponuje małżeństwo, to ją uduszę, wdziawszy przedtem Szymonowe rękawiczki, a nie ma na świecie takiego sądu, który by mnie nie uwolnił. - Pan mi musi przysiąc - mówi ona dalej - że mi pan Szymona przyprowadzi i jego żonę, i Józia. Zimny pot oblał mi czoło. - I Józia? - powtarzam, siląc się na cudowny uśmiech, taki spod szubienicy. - I to jutro, zaraz jutro... Właściwie to ja mam ochotę zaraz tam do nich z panem pójść, ale nie zrobię tego. Niech oni pierwsi przyjdą... - Jutro? - Koniecznie jutro! - A może by tak za dwa dni, panno Domicelo, bo to widzi pani, ona trochę chora, a mały się musi ogarnąć; może by tak przecież za dwa dni. - To niech już będzie. Na obiad przyjdziecie, bo i pan także. Co panu szkodzi, za darmo pan obiad zje? I chcę, aby pan był świadkiem, bo od tego czasu Szymcio będzie mógł spokojnie żyć - co dam, to dam - niedużo, ale zawsze tyle, aby to biedy nie cierpiało... Zawsze sławny człowiek w familii, to coś znaczy. - Bez wątpienia, szanowna pani! - A pan niech tu kiedy do mnie po cichu zajdzie, to się znajdzie coś i dla pana. Portki to pan ma, z przeproszeniem, jak rzeszoto, a mnie po trzecim mężu coś niecoś z garderoby zostało... Ho! ho! - myślę sobie. - Putyfara chce, abym się przy niej ze stroju ogołocił. Najuprzejmiej jej tedy dziękuję, tłumacząc serdecznie, że za nic na świecie nie zmieniłbym swojej garderoby, bo i nowych rzeczy nie lubię, i do tej, którą na sobie mam, przedziwny czuję sentyment, bo to taka "familijna" - "na wyrost" - z ojca na syna. Pocałowałem ją dwa razy w rękę, psa pogłaskałem zamknąwszy oczy, i wyszedłem na ulicę. Ażem się zatoczył. Chryste Panie, com ja właściwie narobił?! Kawał jest kawał, ale w miarę, to zaś źle się może skończyć, bo i Chrząszcz może mi żebra połamać, żem go ożenił i żem mu syna spłodził na poczekaniu, i ciocia może mnie witriolejem oblać, kiedy się prawda wyświetli. Że się też uczciwego człowieka trzymają takie psie figle! Ciocia nie jest najgorsza kobieta, tylko na pieniądze jest szakal... Przychodzę tedy do domu ze strachem. Patrzę, a Chrząszcz leży na żydowskiej kanapie i obserwuje życie naszego żywego inwentarza, kilku much, które się przykleiły do świeżej farby na jego obrazie. Bardzo był łagodnie usposobiony, choć patrzył nieco błędnie; bardzo się jednak ucieszył, kiedy mnie ujrzał. - Byłeś? - Byłem... - Nie zrobiła ci jakiej krzywdy? - Chciała ode mnie pożyczyć pieniędzy, alem nie dał. - Nie rób głupich dowcipów, bom bardzo ciekaw. Bardzo mnie kocha? Co gadała? - Żeś świnia... - Patrzcie, patrzcie!... A jej psa widziałeś? To bardzo przystojny kundel. Co? Ja się uczyniłem śmiertelnie poważny. - Słuchaj, Chrząszcz - powiadam - przede wszystkim wstań, kiedy rozmawiasz z takim, co ma przy sobie sto rubli. Z nim się coś stało, bo ja równocześnie wydobyłem banknot i ukazałem całą jego świetność. Malarz trochę zbladł, trochę mu oddech zaparło, chciał się podnieść z legowiska, ale nie mógł. - Ona ci to dała?! - Ona... - Moja ciotka?! - A cóżeś ty myślał - powiadam - że mi się oprze? Ja ci, Chrząszcz, coś więcej jeszcze powiem: dostaniesz, ile zechcesz. Ale on jeszcze nie mógł przyjść do siebie. - Moja ciotka Domicela?? - Tak jest, twoja ciotka Domicela, kobieta szlachetna i godna największego szacunku; bardzo mi też przykro, że ma w rodzinie takiego, jak ty, złodzieja. To zresztą jest jeszcze bardzo przystojna kobieta... Chrząszcz wziął w rękę banknot bardzo ostrożnie, jakby po nim łaziły tyfoidalne bakcyle, przypatrywał mu się ze wszystkich stron bardzo długo, wreszcie powiada z cichym lękiem: - Słuchaj no ty, czy to aby tylko prawdziwy? - Zdaje się, że tak; nigdym takiego pieniądza nie widział, więc ci nie zaręczę, ale zdaje mi się, że jest zbyt brudny, aby nie był prawdziwy. Ale widzisz, Szymciu, jest jedna ważniejsza sprawa. Ja ci się do wszystkiego przyznam, bom łgał dla twojego dobra. - Cóżeś nałgał? - Nic nadzwyczajnego. Powiedziała ciotka, że ci majątek da, kiedy będziesz miał żonę. Chrząszcz się obruszył. - Zwariowała baba czy co? Krowa by za mnie nie wyszła, a cóż dopiero jaka taka panna! - Kiedy widzisz, Szymciu, ja jej powiedziałem, żeś ty się już ożenił z córką barona. Chrząszcz spojrzał na mnie jakoś dziwnie, patrzył bardzo długo i mrugał oczyma. - Ja? - Ty, Szymciu! - Z córką barona? - Nie inaczej; to tak dla efektu. Ale ona ma jeszcze inne warunki; powiedziała, że da, ile zechcesz, jeśli będziesz miał syna... - I tyś pewnie nałgał, że mam syna? - Jak Boga kocham, tak powiedziałem: sześcioletniego syna... Nie gniewaj się, Szymonie, ale ja naprawdę dla twojego dobra. Powiadam ci, tak się cieszyła, jak dziecko... Chrząszcz nie wiedział, co ze mną zrobić. Trochę mu w głowie zawróciło tych sto rubli, więc mnie od razu nie zabił, ale naprawdę wpadł w szał, kiedym mu powiedział, że pojutrze marny tam być na obiedzie... z całą familią. Rzucał, czym mógł, pluł, gdzie mógł, ryczał jak tur, czasem znów jęknął, ale tak, że szyby drżały. Trzeba było niesłychanej wymowy, żeby go uspokoić, ale się potem, bałwan jeden, położył na cały dzień i nic nie gadał. Wieczorem podchodzę do niego ostrożnie i powiadam cichutko: - Szymciu! On nic. - Szymonie złoty! już najwyższy czas, na prawdę już najwyższy czas, musimy znaleźć jaką żonę. Chciał mnie kopnąć, tyłkom stał za daleko. Widocznie jednak, leżąc przez cały dzień w niechlujnym swym barłogu jak dzik w leśnym bagnie, rozmawiał w braku przyzwoitszej osoby z duszą własną i doszedł do jakiejś wesołej konkluzji, bo mi go się wreszcie udało przekonać, że może sobie bez narażenia na szwank utraty zbawienia (o co mu zapewne najwięcej szło) wypożyczyć na parę godzin jakieś niewieście ciało. Ciało to potem zachoruje na jakąś małą chorobę, na kamienie żółciowe, na zapalenie nerek albo coś w tym rodzaju i wyjedzie na dwa lata na kurację, a potem szczęśliwie umrze dla cioci Domiceli. - No, a ten łajdak syn? - pyta Chrząszcz - skąd ja wezmę syna? - Możesz mieć sześciu. Wstawaj, malarzu, zabierz łoże swoje i pójdź się ożenić! Chrząszcz się wcale nie martwił tym, że trzeba urządzić komediową awanturę, bo za tym przepadał, to go tylko bolało, że choć dla kawału, będzie się musiał "ożenić". Bardzo mu się zresztą wszystko inne podobało. Poszliśmy tedy wprost do prawie panny Zosi Karmelek (na afiszu Zofia Ostoja), która w teatrze grała same wielkie role i nie było wypadku, aby kiedykolwiek przyszła na scenę z próżnymi rękoma, bo zawsze coś przyniosła: krzesło, tacę albo list. Roli się też nigdy nie potrzebowała uczyć, gdyż każda nowa jej rola zaczynała się od słów w szlachetnym zapytaniu: "Pani dzwoniła?" - kończyła się zaś w tej samej scenie patetycznym oznajmieniem w równie szlachetnym stylu: "Powóz zajechał". Nos miała nieco zadarty, co jej przeszkadzało w teatralnej karierze, poza tym oryginalność wyjątkowego jej talentu polegała na tym, że zawsze z pasją, a szczególnie w sztukach wierszowanych mówiła: "kużdy" i "inszy", przy czym dla wyrazów obcych miała w ich wymawianiu pomysłowość wprost niedocieczoną. Kiedy w jakiejś stolicy, liczącej trzystu mieszkańców i prawie tyleż nierogacizny, grała raz naprawdę wielką rolę, okazała prawie panna Zosia Karmelek pewną oryginalną samodzielność myślenia, kiedy uparła się i za nic w świecie nie chciała powiedzieć: Jan bez Ziemi - tylko: Jan bez Miejsca - czemu logicznej racji odmówić niepodobna. Osoba ta wyróżniała się poza tym jako ciekawy fenomen natury, gdyż regularnie co tydzień miała inną matkę, do której przy ludziach mówiła: mateczko! - na osobności zaś czułości jej dziecięce wyrażały się w takich mniej więcej apostrofach do matki: "Jak pani Józefowa będzie przy gościu nos wycierać w spódnicę, to połam pani nogi, jutro sobie znajdę matkę jak hrabinę i wody kolońskiej pić nie będzie!" Kiedy nas ujrzała panna Zosieńka (niech jej będzie panna!), zrobiło się jej ciepło koło serca i przywitała nas okrzykiem, który nas znowu chwycił za serce: - Prędzej bym się spodziewała, że mnie dziś szlag trafi, niż panów artystów. Dodać należy w tym miejscu, że dla panny Zosi jeden poeta, ładnie gadający, a bez kopiejki, i jeden malarz, choć bez kołnierzyka, znaczył zawsze więcej niż stu hrabiów i kilku dyrektorów banku. Taka to już była artystyczna dusza w tym rzadko się kąpiącym ciele. Kiedy się zaś dowiedziała, że będzie "heca", i to wedle jej rozczulająco milutkiego wyrażenia: "heca na grandę" - rozpłakało się biedactwo z rozrzewnienia. Zdołała tylko wyjąkać przez łzy: - Jak mi potem, małpy jedne, kolacji nie kupicie, to niech was pokręci. A Chrząszcz, czuły na łzy dziewicze, powiada: - Ja potem mogę być mężem panny Zosi jeszcze przez jakie dwa dni! Żona już była, więc poszliśmy z kolei szukać dziecka na rynek, na rynku bowiem człowiek praktyczny wszystko dostanie. - Jak się mój syn nazywa? - pyta Chrząszcz. - Józef Marek Aureliusz! - Bogdajeś skonał! - rzecze Chrząszcz. Po rozpatrzeniu się wśród młodej Polski, która łaziła po rynku, wybraliśmy sobie andrusa, takiego pierwszej klasy, mądrą szelmę, który sprzedawał listowy papier; znaliśmy łotra, bo się po teatrze kręcił, potem sprowadzał dorożki. Był bardzo wykształcony "kinematograficznie". - Ty, andrus! jak się nazywasz? - Najpierw się pan przedstaw. - Słuchaj, smarkaczu, zarobisz dwa ruble? - Akuratnie pan tak wygląda, jakbyś pan miał dwa ruble!... Te, te... hrabia! - Ojca masz? - Zapytaj się pan mojej mamy. - A gdzie ojciec? - W kreminale; Jednoroczniak na rządowy koszt. Wzięliśmy rzezimieszka do domu, gdzie ze złodziejską powagą wysłuchał, o co rzecz idzie. - To nie jest żadna sztuka - powiada - w teatrze tom nawet anioła robił - (dobry Boże! ładny anioł!). - Tylko daj pan zaliczkę, bo gdzie ja pana potem znajdę? Uczyliśmy indywiduum cały dzień, co ma robić i co tam ma gadać; ubraliśmy go, jak tylko można najlepiej, wyszorowawszy ryżową szczotka. Potem z lękiem w sercu idziemy do cioci. Chrząszcz pod rękę z panną Zosią, ja na przedzie z Wiekiem, bo się tak szelma nazywał, a trzymałem go mocno, żeby nie uciekł. Właściwie to ja chciałem uciec, ale mnie znowu Wicek trzymał, abym nie uciekł z dwoma rublami. Mój Boże! co to było! Chrząszcz ukląkł przed panną Domicela, ja stałem blady jak trup, który nie wiadomo po jakiego diabła wstał z katafalku, panna Zosia zaczęła płakać, Chrząszcz coś tam rzęził pod nosem na familijny temat, Wicek szurał nogami, a pies panny Domiceli dostał ataku szału. Cała jednak uwaga skupiona była na Wicku. Ciocia obcałowywała mu fizjognomie, a ten złodziej nic - ani drgnie, tylko robi oko do Chrząszcza. Jakaś jednak śmiertelna cisza zaległa, kiedyśmy przed obiadem zasiedli w "salonie", który równie dobrze mógłby być domem przedpogrzebowym. Ciocia trzymała Wicka na kolanach i rozmawiała z nim jak pasterka z ptaszkiem: - Jak się nazywasz, maleńki? Serce we mnie zadygotało, a Wicek jak mur. Patrzy bezczelnie na ciocię i powiada: - Kiedy to cholera trudna do gadania... Chrząszcz się nazywam.. - A na imię? - Nie ma pani innego zmartwienia? Panna Zosia poczerwieniała: - Ależ Józiu! - Aha! Józio się nazywam. A na drugie to tak, jak "poszedł Marek na jarmarek!" - Ależ on dowcipny - powiada ciocia rozanielona. - To się wi! - odpowiada Wicek poważnie. Chrząszcz uważając, że przecież trzeba coś powiedzieć, wydobywać zaczyna słowa gdzieś z brzucha i rzecze: - Niech ciocia przebaczy, ale on jest trochę dziki, w Rzymie się wychowywał, a tutaj jest niedawno. Wicek w tym miejscu robi do mnie oko i pokazuje mi niedwuznacznie, że jego przybrany ojciec najwidoczniej zwariował. - Nie szkodzi - mówi ciocia - chłopaczek jest śliczny i zupełnie, Szymciu, do ciebie podobny. - Perskie oko! - wtrąca Wicek. - Co mówisz, Józieńku? - On powiada, że w oczach jest bardzo podobny. - Drogi dzieciak! Czemuż ja takiego nie miałam. - To se pani mnie weź! - Wicek na to, - Mów do mnie: babciu! Wicek ma ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, ale go panna Zosia, która gra jak anioł, w sam czas uszczypnęła w udo. - Ta co jest? - szepce Wicek - za te parszywe dwa ruble! Co za bezczelny łajdak! Ale mu się widocznie bardzo podobało na wizycie, szczególnie przy stole. Panna Zosia tak zagadała ciocię, że nie było słychać Wicka, który czynił takie filozoficzne uwagi, żeby z tego można było zrobić doskonale opracowany złodziejski kodeks. Obok Wicka mnie posadzono. Przyszła jednak chwila, kiedy na trzech czołach równocześnie pojawiły się krople zimnego potu, kiedy rozmowa ogólna przeszła na tego wisielca. - Uważaj, smarkaczu! - mówię trącając go w bok. - ''Fertig! - odpowiada mi Wicek. A ciocia mówi z przymileniem: - Bardzo Józio kocha mamusię? - Pewnie, że bardzo! - A tatusia? - Bardzo! - A babcię będzie kochał? - Jeszcze więcej! Ciocia jest wniebowzięta. - A czemu babcię jeszcze więcej? - Jak dostanę rubla, to powiem. Dałem mu pięścią w bok, że aż syknął, ale nie omieszkał kopnąć za to pod stołem psa, że aż się wrzask podniósł. - Myślałem, że to krzesło! - powiada ten dziedziczny rzezimieszek. Chcieliśmy jak najprędzej skończyć tę męczarnię, więc ja zapytuję nieśmiało po dłuższej chwili, czy przypadkiem ciocia nie jest zmęczona. Ona jednak rozszerzonymi oczyma patrzy na wnuczka. Zwracamy wszyscy spojrzenia i widzimy z przerażeniem, że Wicek chowa srebrny widelec do kieszeni. Panna Zosia, tonąc, chwyta się brzytwy. - Józiu! - woła panna Zosia - czemu się bawisz widelcem? - Serwus! - powiada Wicek widząc, że go odkryli - ja tylko tak na hecę. - Pójdziesz do kąta, dziecino... To "dziecino" jest najlepsze. Wicek jednakże nigdy i nikomu nie pozostał dłużnym w odpowiedzi, więc powiada do "rodzonej matki": - Stań pani sama w kącie, a będą w pokoju dwa piece. - Jezus Maria! - szepce ciocia - jak można tak do matki? - Jak ona jest moja matka, to ja jestem generał! - odpowiada ten złodziej - daj paniusia dwa ruble, a wszystko powiem... Chrząszcz wywrócił stół, jakby nagle oszalał, i gdzieś uciekł jak młody jelonek, ja za nim, panna Zosia za nami. Jeden Wicek został. Ciocia wcale nie zemdlała. Wzięła Wicka na indagację i to bydlę wszystko powiedziało; ciocia zawołała stróża i Józef Marek Aureliusz dostał w osobie Wicka takie lanie, jak Pan Bóg przykazał, a panna Domicela tego samego dnia zapisała wszystko na kościół, z legatem dla tego szubienicznego bakcyla, Wicka, aby go wychowywano w bojaźni Bożej. Kiedy mnie i Chrząszcza napotka kiedy w rynku, zbrodniarz jeden, ucieka na dziesięć kroków i krzyczy na całe gardło: - Te! ojciec! Moje uszanowanie! - Twój syn zginie w kryminale - mówię Chrząszczowi - jabłko niedaleko pada od jabłoni.